To Walk Without: Oz's Adventure
by ritez4fun
Summary: Life for Blu is great! He has three kids, is mates with Jewel, and has made an interesting new friend! Everything is going great! Until, suddenly, his friend disappears and an old enemy returns! Rated M for language and eventual M/M Nigel/OC Lemon. Don't like, don't read. (NOTE: To Walk Without is a series of lemons spanning more than one fandom. Follow me to watch for the rest!)
1. Life As Usual

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RIO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BLUE SKY STUDIOS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS OZ, MY OC.

This story takes place after the end of Rio.

To Walk Without: Oz's Adventure

_Chapter 1: Life As Usual_

Blu awoke with a yawn to the sunlight shining through the hole in their hollow. Next to him was Jewel, still sound asleep. A gentle smile found its way onto Blu's face. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps. _He thought to himself as he gently kissed her on the cheek. He got up slowly, tip-toed past his chicks, and stepped out of their hollow. _His_ chicks. He was still feeling the lingering elation of becoming a father. He still couldn't believe it. Him, a father! Mates with the love of his life! Living in the jungle of Rio! If he could go back in time one month and tell himself what his future was like, he would've thought he was crazy. Yet here he was, and he's never been happier. Since he was a father now, he was in charge of finding food for his family. Not too far away, he spotted some mangoes. Jewel's favorite. He plucked them happily, excited to surprise Jewel with a delicious breakfast the moment she woke up. He arrived back home and began peeling one of the mangoes. A while later, Jewel had awoken. Her half-asleep eyes saw a blurry vision of Blu peeling a plump mango. "Good morning, Jewel. I got your favorite for breakfast." He said, smiling at her. A slight blush made its way onto Jewel's face. Sluggishly getting out of their nest, she walked over to Blu, wrapped her wings around him, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, causing Blu to blush. Jewel was far from a morning person, so her sweet hug turned into her leaning against him, struggling to stay awake and standing. "Zuh…mornn…Bluuu…thenks…frthmang…" she mumbled.

"Guess you're still asleep, huh?"

"Hzzs…glrb…check…onthkids…"

Blu looked over at their children, who were still sound asleep.

"They're fine, sweetheart. Go back to sleep."

Jewel was way ahead of him. In the short time Blu took to check on the chicks, Jewel had already fallen back asleep. He carried her back to their nest and laid her down on the soft rush-like straw. He took a deep breath. _It wouldn't hurt to do some flight practice before the kids wake up. _Before he left, he plucked a leaf from their tree and scratched a note into it that read:

_Kids,_

_If I'm not home before your mother is awake, you may help yourself to the peeled mango. Share it FAIRLY. I don't want your mother to wake up to a fight over portions of the mango. And make sure you leave plenty for your mother when she gets up to eat breakfast._

_-Dad_

He shivered with delight as he wrote "Dad" on the note. He hoped the elation of being a father would never wear out.

Blu, though he was able to carry Jewel to safety after the whole falling-out-of-the-plane affair, as well as carrying meals for his family to their nest, was still relatively new to flying. At the moment, he was flying pretty decently. He practiced when he could, to get more used to it, to get that feeling of freedom. He shut his eyes and felt the wind move through his feathers, letting it carry him. The whole reason he even remotely knew how to fly was because of his and Jewel's first kiss. He let out a dreamy sigh as he thought back on that feeling of pure joy. And the first time they made love was even more wonderful. His mind wandered off into-

"CRAPCRAPCRAPLOOKOUT!"

Blu opened his eyes and saw a scarlet macaw, wildly spinning out of control. He was too close to evade, so the red bird came crashing into Blu, which sent them crashing into the ground. When Blu hit the ground, the red bird kept skidding a good two feet away, but immediately recovered and ran over to Blu to help him up. Blu now had a good look of this mysterious macaw. Its eyes were lavender and, unlike most scarlet macaws, all of his feathers were a bright crimson, as opposed to having blue and yellow feathers here and there. A small tuft of feathers partially covered his left eye. He was a bit more shapely, like a female, but other than that, the bird looked a lot like Blu.

"I am SO SO SO SORRY! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… and it's okay. It was all my bad. I was flying with my eyes closed…"

"I was the one going out of control. I was the one who should've paid more attention. Sorry…"

"Honestly it's fine."

Blu thought the red bird had a pleasant voice. It had a child-like tone to it. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but if he were to compare it to something… he'd compare it to something sweet. His voice had a smile behind it. Though the bird's voice was a bit high pitched, he could tell he was a male, maybe only slightly younger than himself.

"So, um, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Oz!" He said with a large smile. "How about you?"

"I-I'm Blu."

"That's a very nice name." Blu blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Th-Thank you. Yours, too."

Blu stretched out his wing a bit and a he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his wing.

"Aah!"

"There's something sticking out of your wing." Oz said simply.

Upon closer examination, Oz was right. A splinter of wood was stuck in his wing. It wasn't all that big, but it was hurting Blu enough to keep him grounded.

"Well, that's not good."

"Here, I'll get it out."

Before Blu could say anything, Oz held down Blu's wing with one leg and yanked out the splinter with the other.

"AAAHAHAHAHAAOOW!" Blu yelled.

"Oops… sorry… But is that better?" Oz asked, tossing the splinter to the side.

"It stings a bit…" Blu stretched it out again, and found that the pain had been decreased greatly. "Yeah, that's a lot better. Y'know, you could've been gentler…"

Oz smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "People tell me I need to learn restraint… Sorry… Do you feel okay enough to fly?"

Blu tried to flap his wings, but the pain was too great.

"Urg… definitely not."

Just then, Blu noticed that he'd been out for quite a long time. It was almost lunchtime.

"I have to get home. My mate and kids will get worried if I'm not back soon." Blu said.

"But if you can't fly, that'll take forever…" Oz thought for a moment. "I know! How about I carry you?"

Blu was a bit surprised by Oz's willingness to help him, considering that they had just met. But if it meant he would get home faster, he would gladly take Oz up on his offer.

"I-I guess so… Hey, wait a second, you crashed to the ground just like me. Are you sure you're really feeling well enough to carry me?"

"It's fine! I'm used to crashing, so I barely feel anything!" Oz said, patting Blu on the back. He was trying to be reassuring, but for some strange reason, hearing Oz say that he's used to crashing made Blu more than a bit concerned. Before Blu could say anything, Oz grabbed hold of him with his talons.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Oz said winking.

"Hey, wai-"

"Here we go!"

And with that, Oz took off with Blu in tow. Blu was taken aback by how Oz made it seem so effortless to carry him.

"So, where to?"

Already taken off guard, Blu was even more confused by Oz's sudden question.

"W-What?"

"Well, it isn't like I know where you live, silly!"

Blu felt a bit stupid for being so confused by Oz's predictable question. Blu took in his surroundings. He knew where he was. He may have been flying with his eyes closed, but he still knew which way home was.

"A little more that way." He said, motioning his head to the left.

"Okay."

A while later, after a long period of silence that Blu found uncomfortable, he spoke up.

"S-So, where are you from, Oz?"

"Well, originally, I lived in the U.S. with my brothers and sister. But we eventually went our separate ways. I decided to come somewhere tropical that was out of the states, so I came here."

"No way! I'm from America, too! I'm from Minnesota."

"Cool! So why did you come down here then?"

Blu blushed at the question.

"W-Well, umm… I was kind of brought here to… 'save my species'…"

"OOOOhhhhh so there's a girl in your life then, huh? What's she like?" he teased.

"Oh, she's incredible. She's beautiful, kind, has the most adorable smile EVER, she sings like an angel, and… and…" Unable to find any other words to adequately describe Jewel, he let out a dreamy sigh.

"She sounds awesome. You're a lucky guy. Can't wait to meet her. So have you 'saved the species' yet?"

Blu blushed very hard, knowing the underlying theme of his question.

"W-W-Well… umm… actually, y-yeah we did."

Oz suddenly laughed.

"W-What's so funny?"

"It's… It's nothing. It's just that you yourself are pretty damn cute. You're so shy. It's adorable. Maybe Jewel's the one who got lucky."

Blu blushed like crazy. He didn't expect such a sudden string of compliments, especially not from another male.

"W-W-Well… I-It's umm… I…"

Oz laughed again. Blu's face couldn't blush any harder.

"Th-Thanks…" Blu said quietly.

"No problem."

Blu saw his tree come into view.

"Right there, that's the one."

"Okay."

Oz swooped down to a nearby branch outside of Blu's nest… First, he carefully released Blu from his talons, then gently landed next to him.

"Well, thanks a lot."

"I was happy to help."

"Blu!"

They turned their attention to Jewel, who had walked out on to the branch from their hollow.

"There you are! I was getting worried." Jewel gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm fine, Jewel. Well, except for this."

He showed her his wing, which had begun to bleed. Jewel gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"That was my bad. I kind of lost control when I was flying and went careening into him, and then crashed into the ground. I'm very sorry." Oz said, bowing apologetically.

Jewel tackled him to the ground, choking him like she choked Blu when they first met.

"If you broke his wing, I swear to god, I'll-"

"Jewel, calm down! It was an accident. In fact, the only reason I made it back is because he carried me back."

Jewel looked back at Blu, her anger diminished slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Could you please stop choking him now?"

"…Fine." Jewel released Oz from her talons. Oz was coughing and gasping for breath.

"Thank you for bringing Blu back."

"Happy to *cough* help…" Oz groaned.

"Stop it, guys! Give it back! That's mine! You already had yours!" It was Blu and Jewel's daughter. Evidently, her brothers were picking on her yet again. Jewel sighed and went back into the hollow to get them under control.

"Boys, stop it right now! Give back Sapphire's mango slice!" They grumbled and walked out of the hollow. Noticing Oz, the boys hid behind Blu shyly. Sapphire in turn hid behind Jewel.

"Awww~ Hello there, little ones!" Oz crouched down to their eye level. "Your kids I assume? They are just too cute!"

"Yes, they are. The two twin boys are Adan and Iago, and the sweet little girl here is Sapphire."

Oz tried to move closer, but this made the children hide their faces more.

"Sorry. They're pretty shy." Jewel said.

"Oh, it's fine. I was the same way when I was young."

Blu stared at Oz for a moment. Shy? HIM? In the short time Blu had known him, he could not see Oz being shy at all during his life. Oz came a bit closer and petted the chicks softly on the head

"Well, I've probably overstayed my welcome. See you later!" Just before Oz took off, Blu grabbed his wing.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Blu was silent for a moment.

"You seem really cool. Do you want to… hang out… or something… tomorrow?" Blu was blushing. He had never really asked someone to hang out with him before. And whenever he hung out, it was because Nico and Pedro had forced him to come out and party with them. Oz was blushing as well.

"W-Well… sure! Sounds great! Where do you want to meet?"

"Ummm… How about near the Christ the Redeemer statue? At around noon?"

"Sounds great! See you there!" Oz took off and vanished into the trees.

Blu walked back into the hollow and helped Jewel separate their two fighting sons.

From behind a bush of leaves, a figure with golden-red eyes watched Oz as he flew from Blu's home.

"Aww… how sweet. That blue bastard has made a new friend. Well, it would be rude of me not to introduce myself. But that can wait until tomorrow." A devious smirk broke onto the figure's face before it vanished. All that was left was a trail of white feathers.

(Who is this mysterious, malicious bird? And what do they have against Blu? And what's their plan for Oz? Find out in Chapter 2 of To Walk Without: Oz's Adventure!)


	2. Updates!

**HEY GUYS!**

**You may have noticed that chapters have been removed from To Walk Without. This is because, upon reading it over, i feel that the story moved WAY too fuckin' fast. (Mostly because i was trying to rush through it to get to the sex) So i've decided to scrap most of it, and start fresh. I'll be redoing chapters two through six, and making edits to chapter one. This story is a work in progress for me, so please understand that there may come more HUGE edits like these so i can create a finished product that i find satisfying. So stay tuned, and thank you so very much for reading!**

**Stay awesome, peeps!**

**-ritez4fun**


End file.
